Multiplayer Challenges
Multiplayer Challenges are found in the Journal section of the Multiplayer in-game start menu. They begin by the player doing certain tasks, just like how you start the Single Player Challenges. Most, if not all, Multiplayer challenges are made much easier if the player can do them with a friend. The more people helping the player, the easier the challenges can get (some challenges are only able do be done by the player alone). There are many more Multiplayer challenges than there are Single Player challenges, but all the challenges in Single Player, except Treasure Hunter, are also in Multiplayer. The Multiplayer challenges award the player with experience which can unlock new characters, mounts, titles, and more challenges to complete. Here is a list of the Multiplayer challenges, categorized as they are in the Journal and alphabetic within their categories. Free Roam *'Lawbringer' *'Lawbringer II' *[[Lawbringer III Challenges|'Lawbringer III' ]] *'Master Hunter' *'Master Hunter II' *'Outlaw I - Bounty' *'Outlaw I - Public Enemy' *'Outlaw I - Survival' *'Outlaw II - Bounty Hunter' *'Outlaw II - Outlaw Gang' *'Outlaw II - Public Enemy Killer' *'Outlaw II - Public Enemy Kill Streak' *'Sharpshooter' *'Sharpshooter II' *'Survivalist' *'Survivalist II' Weapon *'Bolt Action Assassin' **'Bolt Action Assassin Headshots' *'Buffalo Butcher' **'Buffalo Butcher Headshots' *'Carcano Killer' **'Carcano Killer Headshots' *'Double Barrel Killer' **'Double Barrel Killer Headshots' *'Double Death Dealer' **'Double Death Dealer Headshots' *'DYN-O-MITE!' **'DYN-O-MITE DEM-O-LI-TION!' *'Evans Reaper' **'Evans Reaper Headshots' *'Henry Hurter' **'Henry Hurter Headshots' *'High Powered Killer' **'High Powered Killer Headshots' *'LeMat Meurtre' **'LeMat Meurtre Headshots' *'Mauser Murder' **'Mauser Murder Headshots' *'Pump Action Killer' **'Pump Action Killer Headshots' *'Pyro' **'Pyro Arson' *'Repeated Killer' **'Repeated Killer Headshots' *'Rolling Block Bully' **'Rolling Block Bully Headshots' *'Sawed Off Shooter' **'Sawed Off Shooter Headshots' *'Schofield Assassin' **'Schofield Assassin Headshots' *'Semi Auto Pistolero' **'Semi Auto Pistolero Headshots' *'Semi Auto Shotgunner' **'Semi Auto Shotgunner Headshots' *'Springfield Killer' **'Springfield Killer Headshots' *'Tomahawk Killer' **'Tomahawk Headshots' *'Volcanic Killer' **'Volcanic Killer Headshots' *'Winchester Wielder' **'Winchester Wielder Headshots' PVP *'Bag pick ups' **Gold Rush **Grab the Bag **Hold Your Own *'Counter MVP' **Gang Shootout **Grab the Bag **Hold Your Own *'Deliver Bags' **The first 'Deliver Bags' challenge is an overall tally of the bags you've delivered: ***Total Count **The others are game specific: ***Grab the Bag ***Hold Your Own *'Delivery Service' **Grab the Bag **Hold Your Own *'Kill Bag Carriers' **Grab the Bag **Hold Your Own **Hold Your Own - Bagstabber *'Kill to Death Ratio' **Capture The Bag **Gang Shootout **Shootout *'Kill Streak' **Gang Shootout **Gang Shootout Massacre **Knife **Mounted **Near Death **Shootout **Shootout Massacre *'Match Wins' **Gold Rush **Grab the Bag **Hold Your Own *'MVP' **Gang Shootout **Grab The Bag **Hold Your Own **Shootout *'Top 3' **Gang Shootout **Shootout *'Revenge' **Revenge *'Trickshot' **Trickshot *'Unstoppable' **Unstoppable *Cover Killer *Multi-Ball *Gatling Gunner *Cannon Crusher *Kill Enemies On Horseback *Kill Enemies Using Cover Co-Op General *All Cooperative Missions Challenge **Advanced Mission Complete *All Cooperative Missions Flawless Challenge *Defender *Demolitions Expert **Advanced Demolition Expert *Desperado (Advanced) *Advanced Flawless *Gunhand *I'm Your Huckleberry **Advanced I'm Your Huckleberry *Lunatic with a Gun **Advanced Lunatic with a Gun *Medic *Soldier for Hire **Advanced Soldier for Hire *Standing Tall - All Cooperative Missions **Advanced Standing Tall The Herd *Chain Kill *Culling Cattlerustlers *Flawless *Saving the Steak *Standing Tall *Time Attack **Time Attack - Advanced The River *Bloody the Water *Bustin' Myths *Chain Kill *Flawless *Standing Tall *Time Attack **Time Attack - Advanced Ammunition *Chain Kill *Flawless *Gunning them Down *Standing Tall *Time Attack **Time Attack - Advanced *Viva la Revolucion Walton's Gold *Chain Kill *Flawless *Gangbusters *Grabbing Gold *Standing Tall *Time Attack **Time Attack - Advanced The Escape *Chain Kill *Flawless *Heavy Artillery *Killing to Survive *Standing Tall *Time Attack **Time Attack - Advanced Kidnapped Girl *Chain Kill *Flawless *Gunning them Down *Killing Kidnappers *Standing Tall *Time Attack **Time Attack - Advanced Gambling (Requires Liars and Cheats DLC) *Liar's Dice I **Rank 1 Roll 2 or more 1s **Rank 2 Roll 2 or more 2s **Rank 3 Call out 10 bluffs **Rank 4 Call out 20 bluff **Rank 5 Call 10 spot-on bids **Rank 6 Call 20 spot-on bid *Liar's Dice II **Rank 1 Roll three of a kind **Rank 2 Roll four of a kind **Rank 3 Play Liar's Dice for one hour **Rank 4 Play Liar's Dice for five hours **Rank 5 Play liars dice for 10 hour *Poker I **Rank 1 Win a hand with a bluff **Rank 2 Win a hand with a high card **Rank 3 Win a hand with a pair **Rank 4 Win a hand with two pair **Rank 5 Win a hand with three of a kind *Poker II **Rank 1 Win a hand with a flush **Rank 2 Win a hand with a full house **Rank 3 Win a hand with four of a kind **Rank 4 Win a hand with a straight flush **Rank 5 Win a hand with a royal flush Racing (Requires Liars and Cheats DLC) There are six sets of racing challenges associated with Grand Prix Horse Racing, as listed below. These are covered in detail on the Racing Challenges page. *Don't Shoot! I *Don't Shoot! II *Grand Prix *Finish All 3 *Kills *Top 3 Stronghold (Requires Liars and Cheats DLC) *Capture Checkpoints *Defense Kills *Got Lives? *Hard to Kill *Match Wins *Time Attacking I *Time Attacking II Undead Overrun (Requires Undead Nightmare DLC) *Team Player *Zombie Kill Chain *Zombie Kills *Zombie Waves Stat *Foot Traveler *High Roller *Horse Trampler *Horse Traveler *Lemming Award *Shotgun Traveler *Stagecoach Trampler *Stagecoach Traveler Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Challenges Category:Gameplay Category:Partly-Messy Pages